Bradey O'Diesel
Bradey O'Diesel 'is an evil, selfish, vain, and super dangerous BR Class 08 Shunter diesel Locomotive. Backstory Bradey O'Diesel was A Class 08 shunter that used to do the freight work on T.C.'s Branchline when it first opened. The People were impressed by her work and her strength and Bradey loved the attention she was receiving and it went to her radiator. But one day, a new Diesel shunter was brought in to work on another line, and stole Bradey's thunder. She became so jealous she abandoned T.C.'s branchline and tried to take over the work of the other diesel shunter, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not match up the other shunter's work. Soon something snapped inside Bradey and she then decided to take things to another level and she planned to terminate the other diesel shunter. But unknown to her, Sherin, (who had just joined the branchline) had overheard and she warned T.C. and Hugs, so they went to stop her. A great shootout took place between them, until she was arrested by the Trolley Fighters (whom T.C. called for) Since then, she vowed to get revenge on them and to take over T.C.'s branchline. And later, the world. Then in " ", it's revealed before O'Diesel had joined Cartoon World Railway, she had lost both her parents to a tragic accident. Wheres she was still learning how to do her jobs right but then one day when she left to take a small goods train, her Parents were double heading a long train but due to a ignorant signalmen they were switched on the wrong track and sent on a head on collision course with a fast passenger train! The 2 diesels braked hard and at least managed to bring their train to a slower speed, but when the engines collided, they and the lead engine of the passenger train had died. But they were given a memorial in credit to their bravery of trying to reduce the accident from being more serious. O'Diesel was later put into a foster home and while she still worked on their line, she couldn't keep up with all trains and the line closed down. And worst of all she was ridiculed by many bigger diesels during the time on her old home. Bio 'Role in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture Series, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Series, and Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures: Later on Bradey confronted them again in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of My Life As a Teenage Robot: A Robot for All Seasons". Where she planned on taking over Santa's workshop with some help with the Changling Queen. (although she didn't know the Trolley Fighters knew about her escape and her plans) She engaged with T.C. and Hugs in a short battle and she was defeated, she fled vowing to get revenge another day. Then in " " Afterwards, she find herself a henchman, a chatterbox diesel engine named Morack , then they appear in " " where they Bradey and Morack then returned again in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith where she revealed to be a member of the Sith too, she even shared a brief battle in Mustafar with T.C. and Hugs till she Then in "Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope" Bradey then plans to use the Death Star to destroy T.C. and Hugs. In "Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back" In "Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi" Then she appears in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Terminator Genisys" where they join forces with the T-3000 to ensure Skynet's success. But she and Morack are defeated by Jenny Wakeman, Kitty Katswell, and Dudley Puppy. But then in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Alita: Battle Angel", it's revealed that Bradey and Alter are acquainted with each other. And throughout the film, O'Diesel questions Alter how he can trust beings like Tirek, as Alter but then however in the final battle, Bradey states she knew she shouldn't have trusted Tirek, and Alter tells her that he shouldn't have trusted her. And Bradey asks what she has done to him, Alter tells her that he sensed what was going on in her head, and that he wants to kill him and then tells her that the world has too many Sith, and only one true Sith Master shall remain. And they step back as Alter snarls at her, but Bradey showing no fear; fires Force Lighting but Alter jumps in and they start doing physical combat with each other, with punches, kicks, blood and teeth everywhere. As Alter tells her that she follows the voice of a dead man, but Bradey tells her that he's like her only father, and then she throws a punch with Alter to block it. And then she yells at him that he's gonna regret every crossing her path, but Alter tells her he doesn't, and then knocks her over with his hind legs and prepares to punch him, only to be zapped by Force lightning. And Bradey gets up and smiles thinking she's won, but Alter pounces her on the floor and throws two fist punches at her, but she kicks him off to the ground, but Alter gets back up. And Bradey launches a throw fist only for Alter to grab it, and twist her arm, and prepares to jab her but she jumps in and air and behind him. And Alter quickly ducks a kick attack, and they start punching, kicking, and blocking each other, and they try to Force Push each other, but only to send both each other back. Bradey tells him he's put up quite a fighter, and Alter tells her to prepare to meet her fate, and they fire Force Lighting and Magic Beams at each other and slowly pushing each other but then it forms into a giant ball of electricity and magic, but then it shrinks down to a tiny size as both of them say "Huh?" And then it explodes from outside as our heroes see it after hearing the noise, and Bradey emerges from the rubble. But Alter was nowhere to be found. But unknown to her, Alter has stolen some BTD schematics for his BTD army. In "Rise of the Jedi Terminator Droid" Bradey unleashes a new threat to the team, a Terminator Battle Droid, named Sargent Savage. Bradey then returns in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp" where she plans on obtaining the magic lamp so she can use it to Than in "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction", she has join forces with Cemetery Wind to exterminate all Transformers. Then later while in the battle of Shanghi, The Mane 6, T.C., and Hugs encounter her before Rarity calls her a monster. As O'Diesel scoffs, claiming that were fools to try and out best her. But when T.C. and Hugs go to strike, Bradey picks them up with the Force before hurling them into a building, knocking them out and then uses the Force to collapse a stone column on them. As the Mane 6 all ignite their Lightsabers, as Bradey warns them that she is nothing like they've fought before, even compared to Alter. But they do not back down as the former draws her own Lightsaber. As they all start their duel. And despite having 6 fighters, Bradey is easily keeping up to all their attacks. As she then does a force repulse sending them all flying. But soon one-by-one they all engage O'Diesel again, but this time one at a time. Starting with Applejack, the cowgirl delivers a mix of Ataru offense as well as using Shi-Cho defense against O'Diesel as she's also using her hind legs to throw kicks to the Sith. While they do prove to catch O'Diesel off guard, even make her nose bleed, Bradey is able to counter-attack all of Applejack's moves. Before Applejack tries to use one of her rope tricks to disarm O'Diesel, but this unfortunately doesn't work the way she hoped. As the lasso catches O'Diesel's left arm, the former uses it against Applejack as she then tugs on the rope sending Applejack flying towards her before spinning her around like a lasso, and then she cuts the rope at one of the swings, sending Applejack face-first into a street lamp. As the cowgirl is rendered unconscious as her hat flutters down next to her. Then Rainbow flies in using her Djem-so/Shien moves including her fast speeds. But even with her using her high speeds, Bradey is able to keep up with them, by just. As Rainbow tries to do a tornado spin on Bradey but as Bradey spins around, she then grabs Rainbow's tail at the right moment riding along with her the fast pegasus. Before she scuffs Rainbow's right wing with her saber, causing Rainbow to wipe out. As Rainbow then tries to engage again but as she charges she's grabbed by the neck. As Rainbow tries to wretch out of Bradey's grip, the Sith then delivers a falcon punch to Rainbow, sending the brash pegasus skidding down the road into a building. As she's left dazed and in pain. Pinkie then races in and fires her party cannon at Bradey but Bradey merely catches the fire with the Force before dropping it to the ground. And comments on the try, before Pinkie appears right next to her with saber drawn. As they both start to duel. But Pinkie starts doing some unpredictable popping out of nowhere tricks which does cause O'Diesel to get dizzy but soon she's able to get into a deep focus and then using the Force, she's able to predict where Pinkie will pop out next, and as Pinkie's about to pop out again; Bradey punches her. Which sends Pinkie flying up before she lands on the ground, now with a black eye. As she questions how she was able to predict her she would appear next. As Bradey claims while Pinkie has unpredictability she has extreme fore-thought. As Pinkie tries to get up only for O'Diesel to catch her in a force choke, which is able to make Pinkie's eyes pop out, as Pinkie is then rendered unconscious from lack of air before she's dropped to the ground. Rarity then jumps in, and uses her Makashi skills on O'Diesel but since O'Diesel is a master of all seven Lightsaber forms, she's able to counteract Rarity's Lightsaber dueling as they come into a blade lock before they both manage to make a swing which reveals to have cut off a small bit of Bradey's hair as the curled end of Rarity's hair near her neck falls off. As Rarity screams in shock as she tries to fix it. But then O'Diesel picks up some mud and throws it in Rarity's face, making the fashionette snap before she jumps O'Diesel and starts deliver jabs and punches as she's stating several things it will take to fix her hair and clean the mud from her face. But then Bradey catches one swing and starts crushing Rarity's hoof, as she begs Bradey to let go. But then Bradey grabs Rarity's neck as Rarity tries to get herself free, Bradey picks up Rarity's Lightsaber. As she tells her she has an idea of her to give her a makeover. Before she starts burning Rarity's back with the saber's blade as Rarity screams in intense pain, begging for her to stop. But when Bradey stops she then kicks Rarity in the stomach several times, before she uppercut punches Rarity, which Rarity falls into a huge puddle of mud, unconscious. Twilight then states that Bradey is indeed as viscous and evil as T.C. and Hugs told her. As Bradey states it comes with being a Sith. But Twilight ignites her Lightsaber and says: "Go ahead, make my day." As the 2 duel it out, as Twilight is able to last a little longer than her friends did. As they then go to firing magic beams, hurling objects, and using Force powers. But then as Twilight fires another magic beam, Bradey catches it in her hoof as she absorbs it before she repeals it back, hitting Twilight in the horn, temporally disarming her horn. Twilight then returns to saber dueling as they soon come into a blade, as Twilight then takes out her pistol and tries to shoot O'Diesel only for it to be snatched from her grip. As Twilight tries to strike again, but Bradey grabs Twilight's arm and twists it, making Twilight let go of her saber. As she then throws punches and kicks to Twilight, before delivering a round house kick, hitting Twilight square in the face as blood is drawn from her mouth. As Twilight then collapses to the ground, too weak to move. As Bradey mocks her, questioning on why Celestia would think she could've ever been a good princess as she later betrayed friendship when she tried to steal Seaquestria's magic pearl, making her be a complete hypocrite to everything she believed in friendship and trusted many villains who were at first redeemed but later backstabbed them again. As she also adds that not everyone will accept Friendship and friendship is not as power as they think it is. As Twilight states she's right, which is why she quit being a Princess in the first place. As Bradey states that it was one of the few good ideas she had. As Fluttershy then yells at her before flying in and jumping onto O'Diesel telling her to leave her friends be and that she won't let her get in their way. As she then uses The Stare but, it doesn't have any effect on Bradey. As Bradey states that she's one to talk despite the fact she was stupid enough to ever think Discord could be a true friend when Willy had done several things that Discord never did. Fluttershy winces as she tries to defend this but as Bradey gets back up she rolls out all of the acts Willy did to Fluttershy and that they were all signs of true friendship to the end, and points out all the times Discord had done wrong things. Before stating that Fluttershy is too stupid and naive to see that Discord could never be a true friend like how Willy was. This hurts Fluttershy, which then Bradey starts mocking her on her timid and cowardliness. As Fluttershy slowly gives into anger as she ignites her own saber, as she then engages O'Diesel showing intense dueling skills as they come into a blade lock but Bradey disarms Fluttershy and then Force throws her into a building and on the ground several times. As Fluttershy in deep fear and pain, pleads for Bradey to stop (as tears stream down her cheeks) but Bradey replies it's not the way of the Sith as she then shocks Fluttershy with powerful Force Lightning, as the timid pegasus yells in pain. Before she is rendered out cold. As Bradey stands triumphant, she's sudden hit with something before looking back and seeing the Eds stand before her. Before all three of then take out the Lightsabers they found in Lockdown's ship and ignite them as Bradey ignites her own. As the Eds then engage her. Then after she was recovered by Sargeant Savage, he then introduced her to Darth Megadon who then said he could help her succeed in her plans. Then Morack injects a machine-phase matter into her system, giving her the machine-phase matter qualities like the T-3000. Then later she got another henchman, another diesel shunter named Kara , Morack's half-cousin Afterwards, in "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: The Last Knight" she and her goons soon enough return Afterwards, she's confronted by T.C., Hugs, Twilight, and Tempest. As Tempest then charges her only to be blasted with Force Lightning as T.C., Hugs, and Twilight all duel her, but T.C. and Hugs are knocked out from the battle, leaving O'Diesel to duel Twilight herself. And while Twilight was a skilled Lightsaber duelist, she was no match for the powerful Sith Lord and get critically injured. But then Tempest jumped in a dueled against the Sith Lord, outlasting Twilight but she too was beaten. But then Queen Novo came in as O'Diesel tried to subdue her with a combination of Force lightning and hurling machinery and parts of the hangar roof at Novo. When that failed, Bradey insisted on settling their contest with a lightsaber duel. Leaping into action, the two engaged in a fierce duel. Novo, using her mastery of the Force, showed great agility as she leaped about the room, with Bradey becoming increasingly frustrated at her inability to overcome the diminutive master. But then But then before the staff was pulled for its place, Bradey used the Force to topple a massive power column towards the wounded T.C., Hugs, Twilight, and Tempest in an effort to distract the 2 Jedi. As Novo broke off the duel to save the 4 Jedi, Bradey made his escape in her shuttle, but she assures them she'll be back. In "Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens" In "Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi" while onboard Snoke's ship, she tries to locate T.C. and Hugs as the time goes on while she eavesdrops on Rey and Ren's telepathic communications. Shocked, and slightly surprised about what happened with Ren and Luke before his turn. But deep down, she didn't want Snoke interfering with her affairs with T.C. and Hugs. Then when Rey, Blythe, and the Pets arrived at Snoke's ship, she also sensed T.C. and Hugs' presence on the ship and when they were captured she ordered the troopers to bring them to Snoke' Throne room. When they were; Bradey then monologue about how her strength in the Force was getting much more stronger than theirs'. And when Snoke was torturing Rey, she couldn't help but stood flabbergasted at the sight, (more so on how she overlooked Snoke's true power in the Force.) And then after Ren betrayed Snoke, she formed a temporal truce with T.C., Hugs, Blythe, and the Pets as the whole group fought Snoke's guards. While Bradey was a strong duelist, the guards actually proved to be a handful for her. But then going back to back with Hugs the 2 gals managed to sustain a strong shell and after all guards were defeated. T.C. offered her to come help the Resistance but O'Diesel refuses as she then engaged the 2 in a duel as Blythe and the Pets joined in. But then when Anakin's saber burst, the shockwave knocked her out aswell. And when she awoke, she found that Rey, T.C., Hugs, Blythe, and the Pets were gone. As she angrily got to her ship. and as the First Order had their last fight with the Resistance, instead of helping, O'Diesel ordered the ship to fly back to their secret base and fight another day. In " " Finally in, "Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor" She and her goons return once more, She then reveals that she built a powerful photon ray that is strong enough to and then turn it into a Mega Death Planet Space Station, and then she tells Megadon that she really plans to betray the other villains and then destroy: Zootopia, Peach Creek Cul-de-Sac, Townsville, Camp Kidney, The Nightmare Castle, The Changling Castle, Ponyville, Manehatten, Appleloosa, Ba-Sing Sai, The Island of Sodor, Downtown City, the Many Disney Princesses' homes, Cyberspace, Propwash Junction, The Isle of Berk, Cartoon World Railway, Tartarus, Quahog, the Eeveelution house, and Canterlot! And while the Sith take over the galaxy, she will rule the world! Then at the final confrontation, T.C and Hugs appear (transformed to their equine forms) and they dueled Bradey. Soon Bradey advances on them slowly gaining a higher hand but then she's blasted with Magic as Princess Celestia has now appeared as the former draws her Lightsaber. As the powerful alicorn then engages Bradey to an intense duel that Bradey had ever faced in her life, but soon after knocking Celestia out with a well hurled rock, Princess Luna then jumped into the duel. Where she used both her and her sister's own Lightsaber against the powerful Sith Lord. As the battle continued Luna had managed to give Bradey a few noticeable marks on her body. As they then start hurling many objects at each other before Luna then caught a powerful blast of Force Lightning as she walked in, but upon coming close to O'Diesel the lightning exploded, sending Luna flying into the wall, knocking her out as well. As she landed by her still unconscious sister. But then Tempest Shadow jumped in fighting Bradey with all her might taping into the Darkside. But even this wasn't enough to beat the powerful Sith as she blasted Tempest with a blast of Force Lightning, as Tempest lie on the ground, too weak to stand, Bradey stand before her stating that she was strong enough to fight her. As The Sparkles then walked in, as Twilight demanded Bradey to stand down. But as Bradey monologued how she would soon be the supreme Sith Master, the Eds then opened fire on her with their blasters set to the highest setting, which gave O'Diesel a hard time deflecting them, which left her open for other attacks as Twilight, Shining Armor, And Candace all fire their shotguns at her giving T.C. and Hugs to grab her with a magnet club and then they stick her in her own photon ray's energy core and Thomas starts it up, and the machine starts to warm up and then at the last Second, T.C. and Hugs jump out and take cover while Bradey is killed in the energy core and the photon ray explodes! Personality Bradey was at first a kind-hearted, generous diesel engine. But when everyone began to give her attention, the popularity went to Bradey's radiator, and slowly Bradey began to become vain. Then after her failed attempts to keep popular, her jealousy soon made something change in Bradey and something snapped. And Bradey soon became, evil-hearted, very selfish, and her anger soon fueled her new evil personality, to where she joined the Sith. And her anger and lust for power fueled her even more, changing her into a super powerful Sith Lord (that had the same strength as Vader and Sidious combined). Bradey later reveals she doesn't care about what other villains think or how they plan on doing things. Nor does she care about what other villains what to do their prisoners or captives. And according to T.C., when it comes to Bradey and taking prisoners. There's only 3 things she does to them: "Kill, Imprison, Torture" (K.I.T). Bradey also has a huge hatred for the Sith's "Rule of Two". As she believes it's hypocritical to how a Jedi Master and Jedi padawan training works. And believes that if a Sith has a huge amount of power they should keep it to themselves and not train it to others. And believes that following the rule makes Sith weak and that they should serve the Dark Side itself, not politics. And while the Jedi should be destroyed, they shouldn't follow the same trainings that Jedi use in their own training. And also taking note of how her own Master lost, because his apprentice Darth Vader betrayed him. Bradey also took to note that in order for a Sith Apprentice to become the Master, they have to kill the Master. Knowing this, Bradey has never had an interest to taking an apprentice, as she wanted to keep her power in the Dark Side of the Force to herself. Then in " ", Bradey is revealed to have a tragic past as she was ridiculed by bigger diesel engines that worked near her home. And then she lost her parents to a tragic train collision, which is more reason that lead to her turning to the dark side. Appearance Bradey is dark purple and has amber eyes. When in Equine form, Bradey is a dark purple unicorn with amber eyes, a hand mirror with a mascara brush and lipstick dispenser as a cutie mark. And soon get 2 deployable droid arms. And many times, she wears a black robe and cloak. Main Weaponry *AK-47 *AA-12 shotgun *Double-ended Sith Lord Lightsaber *Red Curved-hilted Lightsaber *Red Lightsaber Shoto *Single Red bladed lightsaber with custom hilt (lost) Skills and Abilities Gunner Skills: '''Bradey is also a skilled gunner. She can hit a target with skilled marksmanship using either her AK or shotgun. '''Lightsaber Combat: Bradey is also super skilled with Lightsaber combat, knowing all Forms of Lightsaber combat. And where she would use a saberstaff as her main weapon, but with more training she soon learned to perform Jar'Kai style to where she could use her droid arms to also wield a curved-hilted Lightsaber and shoto, alongside with her Saberstaff. Force Powers: Bradey has also learned many power with the Force, even knowing the power of Force Lightning, and Force combust. And has trained with the Dark Side of the Force long enough to where her Force power became to a point of being just as strong as Vader and Sidious's Force powers combined, plus some. And only few Jedi can fight her. Physical combat: And Bradey also knows how to fight with physical combat, and despite being a unicorn in equine form, Bradey is just as strong as a stallion earth pony. Intelligence: Bradey is also very intelligent, being able to come up with evil plans and often rechecking them to make sure she doesn't have oversights. Piloting Skills: Bradey is also shown to be a very skilled pilot. When she is flying her customized BTD Dogfighter spacecraft she can easily take out many targets with ease, and even engage a whole fleet on her own. List of partners/henchmen *Morack *Sargent Savage *The Shotgun Gang *Kara Trivia *Bradey will make her first appearance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of My Life As a Teenage Robot: A Robot for All Seasons. *Bradey will guest star in numerous other works. *Out of all the villains our heroes ever encountered in all of their adventures, O'Diesel is truly the most dangerous, evil, powerful villain they've ever encountered. As she not only tried numerous times to kill them, she also killed off the other villains, murdered the innocence, destroyed several locations: including but not limited to important landmarks our heroes gained in the series, and she shows no mercy to anyone. However, she has nothing to do with Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series and Little Bear's Adventures series, so Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Team Nelvana, their honorary members, and friends and villains will not interfere with there business with her as they already have to deal with The Chicken Empire. Gallery Bradey O'Diesel (with her Ak).png|Bradey O'Diesel (with her AK-47) Bradey O'Diesel (with her AA-12).png|Bradey O'Diesel (with her AA-12 shotgun) Bradey O'Diesel (equine form).png|Bradey O'Diesel's Unicorn form Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Original characters Category:Stuingtion's OC Engines Category:Females Category:Trains Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Engines Category:Diesel Engines Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Seekers of Vengence Category:Bullies Category:Stuingtion's Engines Category:Arrested Characters Category:Crime Lords Category:Vain Characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Jerks Category:Thugs Category:Power-Hungry-Villains Category:Power Hungry Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Hegemony Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Sociopaths Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Child Abusers Category:Serial Killers Category:Terroists Category:Traitors Category:Master Manipulators Category:Master Minds Category:Psychopaths Category:Characters with mental Illness Category:Delusional characters Category:The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Lightsabermen Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Equines Category:Unicorns Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Bombers Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Villains Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Universal Threats Category:God Wannabe Category:Stuingtion's Original Characters Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Pilots Category:Pyrotic Characters